


Quite Inspirational

by alunsina



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Byulyi tears down and rebuilds her inspiration wall. Yongsun doesn't like it.(written for a prompt over at https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	Quite Inspirational

During what Byulyi undoubtedly calls The Move, there had been no other recourse but to take down her old inspirational photo wall in her parents' house in order to transfer them to the new apartment. It was quite a nostalgic experience--untaping selcas of her highschool friends, of her family, pictures of places a younger Byul wanted to visit, old photocards of Krystal, pictures of Byul with Wheein and Hyejin and Yongsun, of her and Yongsun alone. All important memories.  
  
But her youngest sister, Yesol, in a rare show of sisterly concern and probably wanting some of her old stuff, asked "Unnie, you're not planning to still put up Krystal's photos right?"  
  
"Why won't I want to put her photos in my new home?" Byul said and Yesol had given her such a scathing look that she wondered if she accidentally spat on the names of their parents. "What?"  
  
"I'm just saying, you'd want to keep those photocards out of sight. Unless you're okay with being homeless AND triggering a world war in your first week of living together," Yesol said. It was all kinds of sweet. Byul wanted to give her a good squeeze, but Yesol had grown 1 cm taller than her now and quite avoidant of disgusting human contact.  
  
She had a point though about the Krystal photocards. Her inspirational photo wall needed an upgrade to complement her upgraded life.  
  
So while Yongsun was busy setting up her own Solarsido filming corner in their apartment (new mic, better camera set-up, lighting equipment, and of course, new background), Byul was busy with a project of her own--what did she find inspirational these days? Travel? Moomoos? Some words of wisdom? Her family? She had her selected photos enlarged and printed.  
  
"Corgis? So you're entire photo wall is just corgis?" Yongsun asked when Byul showed her the finished product.  
  
"I'm missing my dogs."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Byul should keep up her straight face. It was hard with Yongsun looking all adorably confused like that. "They're quite inspirational. I can write songs about corgis all day."  
  
"What about, in your house you used to have, you know, our pictures with Hyejin and Wheeinie." Yongsun sounded unsure for the first time in this whole venture. It would've broken Byul's heart in any other context. Yet while Byul's number 1 pastime is amassing all of Solar's expressions in a photobook rivaling her major fansites, her second fave has always been pulling Yongsun's leg.  
  
"I got tired of them and threw them away. They're not important to me anymore," Byul said and watched in fascination as Yongsun's temper exploded.  
  
"HUH? What do you mean you got tired? You're kidding right?"  
  
Byul laughed and defended herself from Yongsun's fists. "You knew I was kidding but you still got angry!"  
  
"Are you going to be this annoying the whole time? Really, this kid!" Yongsun tried to push her back but Byul held her wrists, brought up her hand to touch Yongsun's jaw, cup her cheek. She can do this every day now. Every. Damn. Day.  
  
"Yes, because I love annoying you. And I love your annoyed face." Yongsun rolled her eyes yet didn't make a move to get out of Byul's grip. "And what do I need an inspiration wall for when all the inspiration I need is right here?"  
  
"If you think you can get into my pants using that cheesy line," Yongsun said, but tilted her head just right when Byul went on ahead to kiss her, parting her lips in invitation. Their first kiss--one of many, Byul hoped--in their new home, in their new life.


End file.
